Buenas noches cariño
by negruu120
Summary: Mis dias se vuelven eternos y aburridos sin tu sonrisa... One shot Corney Advertencia:DEMACIADO CURSI!


_~Punto de vista de Laney~_

Que bello día,quizá el mas perfecto que alguna vez podre ver en m vida,los niños juegan y los ancianos los ven con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando también sus épocas de juventud,si tan solo pudiera salir de mi cuarto

Tan solo despertarme ya sentía que no me encontraba totalmente bien y ahora que vivo sola a mis 19 años no puedo pedirle a mi madre que cuide de mi

Estaba aburrida,eran las 8 de la mañana y aun faltaban 3 horas para el ensayo así que no se me ocurrió algo mas que hacer que hablar con Corey

**-Laney-**Hola Core

-**Mibellopeliazul**-Hola Laney,lista para el ensayo?!:D

-**_Laney_**-Pero por supuesto,solo me abrigo y en un rato estaré ahí

-**Mibellopeliazul**-Por que te pones un abrigo?Estamos a 29 grados

-**Laney**-Es que me siento algo mal,tengo escalofríos

-**Mibellopeliazul**-Hmm,no es otra de tus bromas verdad?

-**Laney**-Vamos Corey superalo ya

-**Mibellopeliazul**-Como lo voy a superar?Me enganiaste para que fuera a una peluqueria!

-**Laney**-Corey sabes muy bien que si no fuera por mi serias un desastre total-.-

-**Mibellopeliazul**-Tsk,bueno ya equis,voy para haya

-**Laney**-Espera tu que?!

_-Visto a las 8:00 am-_

**_-Mierda!_**-insulte enfadada desde mi cama-**_Bueno...viendo el lado positivo Corey vendra a visitarme..._**

No pude evitar sonreir como idiota al pensar en el mientras me dejaba caer denuevo en mi cama para dormir un poco

_-Un rato mas tarde-_

Lo intente por mucho tiempo,bueno,en realidad solo habian pasado 2 minutos pero la enfermedad hacia que me sintiese incomoda fuera en la posicion que estuviese asi que en ese tiempo lo unico que hice fue dar vueltas en mi cama

Despues de quien sabe cuantos giros me arte y me quede en la misma posicion que en la del principio,viendo hacia la pared de la puerta contemple todo ese lado de mi cuarto,en el se encontraba todo lo que amaba,algunos libros de la universidad,mi bajo,mi amplificador,mi no tan amplio guardaropa,mis posters de mi banda y de los Newmans,todo en su lugar

En el trayecto de mi vision me fije en la foto que tenia con Corey,en ella solo estabamos el y yo en la playa comiendo un helado mientras el atardecer nos despedia el dia

-_**Aun no puedo creer que use un bikini ese dia nadamas para que se fijara un poco en mi**_-dije entre molesta y alegre ya que ese fue uno de los momentos mas alegres de mi vida

Me quede contemplando un poco mas esa foto y no me fijaba nada mas que en Corey,se veia tan sexy sin su camisa y ese dia fue tan dulce conmigo,hasta nos tomamos de la mano por todo el encataba ver la cara celosa de las demas chicas al ver como andaba con una estrella de rock como el

Mi corazon revoloteaba a cada segundo,cada vez me sonrojaba mas y mas conforme pensaba en el tomandome de la mano denuevo,tal vez...besandome igual

_**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**_grite emocionada como toda una chica enamorada al pensar tan solo en eso

-Abre la puerta de un portazo-_**Laney**_!-grito Corey preocupado-**_Laney escuche el grito estas bien?!_**-dijo con el mismo semblante mientras me acercaba a su rostro

-**_Si si si_**-dije algo aturdida,estaba embobada en sus ojos

_**-Estas muy colorada,debes de tener fiebre**_

Corey paso su mano por mi largo y rojo cabello para abrirce paso a mi cuello mientras acercaba su rostro a una velocidad peligrosa

Mi corazon se volco al tener su respiracion tan cerca de la mia,con cada centimentro que se acercaba el se sonrojaba aun mas y mas al igual que yo

_**-(Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?!)**_-pense emocionada

Y paso,tan solo dejo su frente reposar en la mia,la distancia era tan corta,tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras tenia una mirada serena y tranquila,me fascinaba,era tan sencillo robarle un beso en ese instante pero no lo hice,queria que mi primer beso con el fuera algo mas que un beso por sorpresa

-Se aleja de mi-_**Lo que imagine,tienes fiebre**_-dijo mi amigo aun sonrojado-**_Tienes que descanzar_**

**_-P-pero no puedo descanzar!_**-semi-grite alarmada,no podia darme el lujo de enfermarme**_-Tenemos un importante concierto en una semana,no puedo darme el lujo de_** _**descanzar**-_dijo mientras me comenzaba a levantar de la cama pero alguien me detuvo

-_**No,tienes que descanzar-**_dijo Corey viendome con seriedad

Era de las pocas veces en las que Corey me miraba con esa cara tan fria asi que decidi mejor hacerle caso,era increible que una persona tan dulce como el pudiera tener una cara tan fria y penetrante

Intente acostarme pero simplemente algo no me dejaba,era demaciado terca como para ceder por un simple no asi que me le hize frente denuevo sin importarme su fria y seria mirada

_**-No Corey,este concierto es muy importante para la banda,no puedo dejar que algo sin importancia como una leve fiebre nos alente-**_dije sin verle a la cara por la pena de desobedecerle

-**_A mi...-_**dijo comenzado a sonrojarce-**_Me preocupas mas vos que el concierto!_**

_**-Corey yo...entiendo**_

_**-Gracias Laney...Necesitas algo?Yo puedo...**_

_**-Estoy bien-**_dije de manera alegre mientras le sonreia de la manera mas dulce que podia-_**Corey yo...no quiero entorpecerte asi que...tendrias que continuar tu con el ensayo!,de acuerdo?**_

-Suspira-_**Esta bien**_-dijo y comenzo a alejarse de mi con la cabeza baja-**_Te voy a estar esperando asi que_**

**_-Si-_**le interrumpi-**_Voy a ir cuando me sienta mejor_**

Dicho esto Corey tomo su gorro que habia dejado acentado encima de una escoba que habia por ahi y salio por la puerta aun con la cabeza baja

_**-Chau...**_

Lo ultimo que se escucho en mi habitacion fue el sonido de la puerta cerrandose,despues de eso no se escuchaba nadamas que el tic tac del reloj,era tan profundo el silencio que hasta podia escuchar con facilidad los tristes latidos de mi corazon

-_**Lo** **lamento**_-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de acostarme denuevo

No podia evitarlo,tosia a cada rato y eso me molestaba pero almenos no era tan agobiante como el sonido de las manecillas de mi reloj

_-Un rato mas tarde-_

Habia decidido apagar la luz de mi cuarto,tal vez asi podria dormir con mas facilidad

_**-Esta oscuro-**_dije mientras me acurrucaba entre mis sabanas-_**Aun no es maniana**_-dije al momento de ver otra vez aquel reloj-**_Siento que el tiempo se hizo mucho mas_ _lento...mi cabeza se siente pesada...mis horas sin Corey...se vuelven muy largas_**-dije poniendome cada vez mas triste y nostalgica-_**Cuando estoy con Corey,siento que no ha suficiente tiempo...ya me acostumbre mucho a divertirme todos los dias...quiero ver a Corey,quiero estar con Corey...No!,le prometi que me repondria y que luego iria...pero?,sin embargo...si nunca me recupero,cuando le volvere a ver?**_

Me estaba hundiendo a mi misma en la tristeza,podria ser una paranoica pero algo en mi me decia que estaba en lo correcto,lo amo,lo amo demaciado y hasta el minimo pensamiento o palabra que pudiera alejarlo de mi me aterraba,me hacia querer llorar y en esos intantes eran uno de esos momentos

_**-Maniana?...en un mes?...en una semana?...en diez anios?...pasado maniana?**_-dije mientras delicadas lagrimas se escurrian por mis mejillas-_**No...o tal vez...nunca jamas****?...no...noo-**_dije aun mas triste que antes,estaba muriendome por dentro-_**Corey...**_

De repente escuche claramente como una puerta se abria seguido de unos pasos muy apresurados asi que rapidamente seque mis lagrimas e hice la cara mas inocente que podia y que en estos dias e estado utilizando mucho para alejarme de mis problemas

_**-Laney**_!-dijo Corey decidido al entrar

-_**Co..Corey?!**_-dije sorprendida,no me esperaba verlo aqui denuevo-_**Te dije que...estaba bien**_-dije mientras me ocultaba denuevo entre las sabanas

-_**Perdon Lanes-**_se disculpo el peliazul mientras metia su mano dentro de su bolsillo-**_Te consegui un remedio...un remedio especial hecho por Kin...especialmente hecho para ti_**

_**-Por que?**_-le pregunte intentando ocultar mi sorpresa,no lo logre muy bien-_**No estoy tan mal**_

Intentaba hacer entrar en razon a Corey y que dejara de preocuparce tanto por mi,me encantaba que lo hiciera pero aun asi no podia dejar de preocuparme por el tiempo perdido en el ensayo que al parecer a el no le importaba mucho ya que solo se la paso sentandoce en un banco de madera que tengo por si no alcanzo la parte de arriba de mi armario y abria la bolsa con esas hierbas extranias y se las metia a la boca

_**-Corey que estas haciendo?**_-pregunte curiosa al ver como se comia aquellas plantas-_No se supone que eran para mi?...Ah!_

Estaba congelada,de la nada Corey se levanto del banquillo y me beso...podia moverme,ni siquiera hablar,mi pulso cardiaco estaba hasta las nubes,estaba feliz...muy feliz

Sus labios comenzaron a abrirce para incrementar la intensidad de aquel repentino pero magico beso y al momento de que senti su lengua acariciar la mia dejo caer dentro de mi garganta aquella medicina que al parecer me ayudaria a sanar

Queria seguir besandolo,extendi mis brazos y lo abraze por el cuello mientras acariciaba su cabello y el acariciaba mi cintura,simplemente quel era el momento mas magico y perfecto que habia podido imaginar

Despues de unos segundos Corey se separo de mi,estaba sonrojado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo haci que no podia ver su expresion facial lo que me procupaba un poco aunque ya tenia una idea de lo que queria decir aquel acto,amandolo o no seguia preocupada por los demaciados cuidados que me tenia

_**-Cor...lo siento-**_dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas de alegria que habia expulsado hace unos momentos-**_Entiendo como te siente pero yo no_**

_**-Sigue haciendote falta mas del remedio**_-interrumpio mientras se metia mas de aquella planta

Al instante lo volvio a hacer,no importaba que ya me lo esperaze,seguia dejandome helada y sin la capacidad de pensar en algo mas que disfrutar denuevo su beso,la calidez de sus labios era tal vez la mejor sensacion que pudiera haber tenido en mi vida,al menos sabia que esto no era un suenio en verdad

_**-Estoy mejor...-**_dije algo apenada y sonrojada mientras me volteaba hacia otro lado para que el no lo notara

-_**Ya veo-**_dijo el ojiazul sonriendome como siempre

Corey tomo mis manos y me recosto en la cama,me arropo como toda una ninia pequenia y hasta puso su mano en mi frente para asegurarse de que no le haya mentido cuando le dije que estaba mejor

_**-Gracias,Corey-**_le dije sonrojada por el carinio de el tacto de su mano con mi piel

-**_Buenas noches...cariño_**

**_Fin..._**

* * *

_**Wow wow wow wow wow...wow,negruu subiendo un fic Corney?0.o**_

_**Pues si jajajaja la verdad no tenia planeado subir nada hoy pero hace poco habia leido un comic tan tierno que me inspiro esta pequenia historia y simplemente no pude evitar escribirla x3**_

**_Y si,esto lo hice por que ya es bastante obvio que e piden esta pareja en reviews y hasta en sus preguntas de grojband detras de camara(fanservice?Donde?xD)haci que les dejo esto como un regalituu O3O_**

**_Lo se,prometi que la siguiente cosa que subiria seria "Descenso a la locura"(Que a muy pocos les gusto pero meh xD)pero este es mi muro asi que YOLO jajajaja...pero ya fuera de bromas,si,lo subire,cuando?,muy pronto,ese y muchos mas:D_**

**_Pero bueno yo soy negru120 y les deceo buenas noches.3._**

**_LOS AMO! *3*_**

**_PD-Mando muchos besos no? xD_**


End file.
